


Merry Christmas

by ApplePi_16



Series: Our Little Owlet [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family Fluff, First Christmas, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 03:20:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17154311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApplePi_16/pseuds/ApplePi_16
Summary: “Nooo~ Daddy…..I’m…not..sleepy. I wanna….” His eye slowly close, staying closed for a few seconds before they’re abruptly opened again, “I wanna see Santa.” His hands move to rubs his eyes and he yawns again.Smiling Akaashi shakes his head at how adorable his child was. Bending down to give the child another kiss, “well that won’t do. He sees when you’re sleeping, and he knows when you’re awake…so you have to be asleep for Santa to be able to deliver your presents, or you’re not getting any.”





	Merry Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> HEY HEY HEY soooo i haven't edit it yet, just really wanted to post this up before Christmas ended!!! (it's 11.58 right now XD)  
> I'll be back and edit it so don't worry!!  
> Anyways enjoy!!

“But, most importantly he got what he asked for! Santa gave Jimmy a d –“

 _Yawn~_ “doggy…..” Shouyou’s eyes barley stay open, attempting to look like his still able to stay awake for just a bit longer.

Chuckling, Akaashi closes the book, stands up as quietly as possibly. Bending over and tucks blankets under the boy, wrapping him up into a wrap burrito. He gives the boy a kiss on the forehead, “goodnight Shou. Sweet dre –“

“Nooo~ Daddy…..I’m…not..sleepy. I wanna….” His eye slowly close, staying closed for a few seconds before they’re abruptly opened again, “I wanna see Santa.” His hands move to rubs his eyes and he yawns again.

Smiling Akaashi shakes his head at how adorable his child was. Bending down to give the child another kiss, “well that won’t do. He sees when you’re sleeping, and he knows when you’re awake…so you have to be asleep for Santa to be able to deliver your presents, or you’re not getting any.”

Reluctant, Shouyou puts his arms back under his blanket, yawns once more, and gives his Daddy a kiss back, “okay. Goodnight Daddy. Love you~” No longer able to keep his eyes open, Shouyou finally succumbs to dreamland.

Akaashi stares fondly at his son’s sleeping form, before walking out -  making sure to turn on the boy’s night light – of the door, and closing it behind him.

.

.

.

Upon closing Shouyou’s door Akaashi realizes the warm glow that illuminate the stair way. _Koutarou’s up to something._ Still, knowing that Akaashi walks towards the stairs. Begins to descend them, flickering the filtering glow of – _candles?_ , and the soft hum of – _Santa clause is coming to town?,_ and the soothing scent of vanilla, cinnamon and gingerbread.

Half way down, he realises that all lights are turned off, save for the fairy lights on their Christmas tree, that’s situated in their living room, next to the fire place; where three stockings hung. Akaashi enters the living room, and watches Bokuto take colourfully wrapped boxes of presents from a big red sack. Presents not only from the two of them but from every one of their friends – each and every one of them addressed to Shouyou. When the husbands had told their friends that Shouyou has never experienced a Christmas before, it had been a group decision to make this Christmas the most memorable one for the young boy.

Akaashi's presence doesn't go unnoticed by Bokuto. He, however, chooses not to react to the footsteps that come closer to him, deciding to finish stacking all the presents under the tree, before turning around to entertain his husband.

 

Akaashi had just entered the living room when Bokuto had finish unpacking and turned around to face him with the mischievous grin he's seen in awhile - well since Shouyou had come home with them. Cautious, Akaashi's footsteps flatter. He eyes Bokuto suspiciously - eyes asking _what?_

Bokuto chuckles at his husband, before taking his own steps toward him, closing the small distance between them. Akaashi, however, always the cautious one, takes the same amount of steps backwards, until his back had met the wall. Having no where to go Akaashi glances to his right, deciding that he'd run, escaping, before Bokuto has time to - arms cage Akaashi.

Akaashi slowly shifts his eyes to the front of him, eyes now looking into his husband's captivating golden irises. He almost gives in, however the filthy grin thrown his ways snaps him out of it.

"Now Kou. Let's talk about this. Hmm?" he places his hands in front of him, trying to put some space between the two of them.

"My, my Keiji. I thought you would've been excited to finally have time to ourselves?"

"Of course.... But Kou we may... You know..."

"Nuh uh. You get to escape that easily. Shouyou's asleep. You know better than anyone that he sleeps through anything."

"Okay...yes...but Kou it's emba - ah!" two strong arms had lifted Akaashi up against the wall, left hand at home under his thighs.

Snickering, Bokuto leans into Akaashi's personal bubble, "oh would you look at that...." he looks up, and Akaashi is stupid enough to follow. Above the both of them, held in Bokuto's right hand is a - "... Mistletoe."

All words where lost in Bokuto's mouth, as Bokuto had closed the tiny distance between their mouths.

Giggling, Akaashi wraps his arms around Bokuto's neck, moving his head to the side, allowing the kiss to get deeper.

Just as things began getting heated, Bokuto pulls Akaashi away from the wall and into the middle of the living room; in front of the fire place. Akaashi tightens his feet together, afraid to fall - well not really, he trusts Bokuto with his life; and a mere 65kg was nothing to his husband.

"I'm gonna let you go now Keiji." He whispers into his ear. Only when Bokuto had felt that Akaashi had lossen his hold on him, had Bokuto let go of Akaashi. Arms at his side, ready to catch the man if he were to lose his footing. Once he'd known that Akaashi was stably planted on the ground, he'd wrapped his arms around Akaashis slender waist. Akaashi in tune looks up at his husband with weary eyes as he slowly wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck.

Bokuto smiles down at the man before he begins to sway the both of them side to side. Only then had Akaashi realized the Christmas song playing in the background had changed to 'Santa Baby.' Akaashi looks up and returns the smile, going along with Bokuto, following his lead.

Half way into their impromptu dancing session, Akaashi decided to stand - and dance - on the tips of his toes, making himself somewhat taller - well at least tall enough to reach his husband's left ear. "Hmmm~"

Chuckling, Bokuto buries his face in the nook of Akaashi's neck, "hmmm? You enjoying yourself Keiji?"

"Always."

They sway side to side for a few more minutes in silence - well save for the christman carols playing in the background.

"Is everything ready Kou?"

"Hmm?" in too much of a daze, Bokuto hadn't heard what Akaashi had said - or asked.

Smiling, Akaashi pulls back a bit, so he's able to look into his husband's eyes, "what's the plan for 'you know what'?"

It takes a bit of staring and getting lost in Akaashi eyes before the question finally sinks into Bokuto's muggy brain, "ah."

"Ah? So... There's no plan?" Akaashi raises his eyebrow with amusement, as he continues to question his dazed husband.

Finally getting back to reality, Bokuto gives his husband an apologectic smile before answering, "ah..." he laughs, "of course we have a plan."

"We?" Akaashi hadn't known Bokuto was conspiring with another.

Laughing Bokuto, grabs one of Akaashi's hand and then proceeds to twirl him around. Akaashi's - quite; cause Shouyou was asleep after fall - laughter rung around the room. "We, as in, me and Kuroo.....and Iwaizumi..... and Daichi....."

Laughing, Akaashi spins back into Bokuto's embrace back now facing Bokuto, Akaashi turns his face so he's able to look at Bokuto,"so basically the whole crew?"

Laughing sheepishly, Bokuto buries his faces into Akaashi's curls, "well.... Yes. But only because we need all the man power to do this."

"You need 4 men to go pick up one thing?"

"..."

"Kou?"

"Well... No. But we need four men for the thingy we planned. Make sure we get this thingy done on time, before Shouyou wakes up." Bokuto's hands slide down to Akaashi's hips, sway both of them to the

beat of 'jingle bells rock.'

Akaashi stops. He turns around, faces his husband, and gives him the most skeptical look, "what's this 'thingy' you're talking about? Hm?"

Bokuto tries to avoid his stare, "uhhh. Well, it's a surprise from all 4 of us, so I can't tell, not even you Keiji."

"Oh?... We'll as long as it doesn't burn down the house, I'll allow it."

"Keijiiiii~ that was one timeeee~"

"Mhmm. And also that you make sure Shouyou's present is here by Christmas morning." Akaashi gives him pointed look.

Bokuto takes an exaggerated gasp, as if offended by the mere doubt that he - Bokuto Koutarou, wasn't going get their only sunshine of a child his present on time for Christmas morning! The audacity. Before Bokuto is able to go on his little rant, the song 'I saw mummy kissing Santa Clause.' Smirking, Bokuto wiggles his eyebrows.

Trying to keep his face neutral Akaashi warns him, "don't."

_Wiggling eyebrows intensify._

"Kou" Akaashi's smile leaks through into his speech. He covers his mouth, in an attempt to hide his growing smile and amusement.

Boktuo quickly grabs something from his pocket - _how many of those does he have?_ \- and raise his left hand up in the air above the two of them.

This time Akaashi doesn't look up, instead he grabs the front of Bokuto's shirt, pulls him down and smacks their lips together. Bokuto laughs into the kiss, he drops the mistletoe in favour of wrapping his arms around Akaashi's waist once more. Akaashi let's put a surprised sound before laughing as he's dipped down, Bokuto kissing the living daylights out of him.

The two feeling as if they were the only ones in the world. Creating their own little bubble. One just for them.

But, little did they know, a pair of sleepy - bright - hazel brown eyes were watching them. The young boy let's out a squeal, which is soon followed by quite giggles, as he quickly covers his eyes and runs - quietly - back to his room, and tucks himself back into his bed and falls asleep almost instantly.

.

.

.

The morning’s sunlight filters itself through Shouyou’s semi closed blinds; landing itself over the young boy’s eyes. He begins to stir in his sleep, Shouyou bring his hands up to his eyes, rubbing them – trying to rub the ‘light’ out of his eyes.

The room is silent.

 _GASP!_ “Christmas! It Christmas! Santa!” Shouyou looks around his room, double – triple checking that it was in fact morning – Christmas morning.

Shouyou jumps out of bed and runs towards his door, getting ready to op- SLAM! Now on his back, Shouyou laughs as his rubs his now red forehead. He jumps back up, making sure to be careful as his opens his door. He peeks out of his door, looking down the hall, making sure no one’s awake yet. He smiles. Shouyou walks – more like runs – down the hall, and towards the room at the end. He opens the door quietly, and tip toes his way towards the foot of the king size bed. He places his hands on the edge of the bed, and peeks over, watching for any sort of movement. He flinches and hides when he sees feet wiggling. After a few seconds of hearing out for more movement, Shouyou gets back up again and peeks over – once again. He smiles when he sees no further movement from the two sleeping figures. Shouyou once again jumps onto his small little feet, and attempts to climb up the bed.

Akaashi finally gives up on waiting for the young boy after a full 5 minutes of fail attempts to get onto their bed. So he jumps up and – “RAAAAWWWWRRRR!!” He picks Shouyou up and throws him in the middle of him and Bokuto.

The young boy’s, Bokuto’s and Akaashi’s laughter ring around the room as the two men tickle the boy.

Shouyou jumps up and throws his hands up, effectively stopping the two men from their surprised tickle attack. He takes up big gulps of air before shouting at the top of his lungs, “MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! DAD! DADDY!”

Laughing Bokuto answers back with just as much excitement, “MERRY CHRISTMAS BUDDY!!”

Akaashi, always the level headed answers back with a calm voice, “Merry Christmas my little Spinkle.”

Shouyou giggles in response, Bokuto and Akaashi lean in to encase the young boy into a big warm hug. Shouyou soaks up all the loving attention given to him, he doesn’t move from their embrace, until Bokuto whispers, “don’t you want to go and see what presents you got?”

 _GASP!_ “PRESENTS!!” Once again hands are thrown up before Shouyou leaps off the bed and runs towards the hall. He skids to a stop just as he gets to the door, he turns around, “Daddy, Dad coming?”

Chuckling, Akaashi and Bokuto both get off of their bed and slip on their slippers. “Of course baby, we’ll be right behind you.”

Shouyou shakes his head, “no. Wanna go together.” He extends both of his arms out, hands making grabby motions.

The two men laugh once more before joining their son at their room’s door. They each take a hand, and make their way towards the stairs and down into the hall way.

Shouyou only lets go of their hands once he sees the pile of presents. He runs towards the tree and starts walking back and forth, looking at all the presents; presents addressed to him! He turns around to his fathers with shinning eyes, “all for me!?”

They nod.

Shouyou smiles with the brightest eyes before turning back towards the tree. He stands still. His shoulders begin to shake.

Akaashi and Bokuto are next to him in seconds, “hey hey hey Bud what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”

“It’s just….just –“ _hic_

“Just what baby?”

“T-t-this is all t-t-oo much. They can’t all be mine!”

Laughing Akaashi rubs soothing circles on Shouyou’s, “oh, honey. They’re all for you! From everyone! You deserve everything baby.”

_Hic hic_

“Hey hey hey, bud remember what I told you?”

Shouyou looks up and at his Dad, “I-i-I’m a good boy.”

“Yep! And good boys get presents! But! The nicest goodest boys get lots of presents!”

“That’s right Spinkle. So, don’t say you don’t deserve any of these.”

“B-but.”

Bokuto puts a finger in front of the boy’s mouth, “no, buts. Just go over there and see what everyone has given you!”

Shouyou was about to open his mouth, “if you don’t everyone is going to be very sad, cause it’ll make it seem you didn’t like their presents.”

He shuts his mouth, and his bright smile is back on his face. He walks back over to the tree and goes to grabs a present that was wrapped with – _hoot hoot hoot_

 _GASP!_ He really couldn't believe Santa had gotten him an owl! He just - "oh sorry Bud, that's my phone." Bokuto shows him his phone screen before quickly swiping left, disconnecting the call. Shouyou's excitement had deflated – only a bit. He goes over to his presents, eyeing every single one of them with bright eyes. Again he hears a hooting sound, this time he knows better, “Daddy! Dad! Phone ring!''

Akaashi and Bokuto chuckle, they turn their phones around, the faces of their phones facing the young boy, screens black. Confused Shouyou just tilts his head, Akaashi decides to help him, "no one's calling us Shouyou."

Shouyou merely stares at them, before it hits him. His eyes grow to the size of saucers, he turns his whole body around, digging through the presents as fast as he could. And there it was! His present from Santa!

Just behind the tree, out of sight, was a barn owl sitting on top of his perch, hooting and blinking sleepily.

.

.

.

Lots and lots of photos were taking that day. Their favourite photo, however, would have to be the one where Shouyou was surrounded – more like buried – by all his present, his owl perched up on the top of his head – staring at the camera, and the brightest smile plastered on the young boy’s face.

You best believe that they sent that one photo to every one of their friends. Followed by a simple text:  _Merry Christmas._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you loved it!! Please leave a comment or kudos!!  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!! Stay safe!   
> Till next time~


End file.
